911
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: An 8 yr. old Trunks decides to try and order pizza, but what happens when he dials the wrong number? And what does Vegeta have to do with this? RnR plz!


A/N: I thought I'd make something different. Trunks' age will be when he's 8. There's A LOT that HE can do at that age. So why not make a fic about a different experience? So on with the story!! ^_^  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Neighter does Bob.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Trunks...I'm hungry...," Goten complained.  
  
"Well my parents are busy Goten...so you'll have to wait," Trunks said.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA WAIT!! I'M HUNGRY NOW!!!," Goten yelled. Trunks shot him a glare.  
  
"FINE!! I guess...that I'll have to call for pizza," Trunks sighed.  
  
"YAY!! PIZZA!! CALL THEM NOW TRUNKS!!," Goten shot up happily.  
  
Trunks mumbled something as he walked over to get the phone. Trunks thought on speed dial, the Pizza Place's number was on #9...yet it was for 911. So he pressed 9. Since he had spoken to the people who worked at the Pizza Place, he knew everyone.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?," the 911 person said.  
  
"You must be new there...what's your name?," Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm...Stacy...," Stacy blinked.  
  
"Hi! I'm Trunks! And I come over to your work all the time!!," Trunks grinned.  
  
Stacy's eyes narrowed. What the heck was wrong with this kid?!?!  
  
"Really now...," Stacy said.  
  
"Now for my order. I'd like 10 large bacon pizzas with extra cheese, please!!," Trunks smiled.  
  
"...WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?!?! YOU STUPID LITTLE PRANKSTER!!!," Stacy yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?!?! I only wanna order a pizza, lady!!," Trunks yelled back.  
  
Goten just looked at Trunks weirdly and blinked. 'I wonder what their talking about...,' Goten thought.  
  
"Listen kid, I don't know what the heck you're trying to get me to say, but it won't work!!," Stacy roared.  
  
"Hold on...Dad just came in...," Trunks said putting the phone down.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!! WHERE IS YOUR MOTHER?!?!," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I wouldn't know...she's been working all day long!," Trunks said.  
  
"Working?! SHE BETTER BE WORKING ON FIXING MY SUPPER!!!," Vegeta glared at Trunks.  
  
"Chill out. I'm trying to order some pizza right now!," Trunks glared back.  
  
"PIZZA?! GIVE ME THE PHONE, BOY!! You're too young!," Vegeta said grabbing the phone. "HELLO!! PIZZA PLACE!!"  
  
"...who are you?," Stacy blinked.  
  
"I AM VEGETA!! PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!!! BOW TO ME!!!! AND GET ME PIZZA!!!! 50 OF THEM!!!!," Vegeta roared.  
  
Stacy face faulted.  
  
"What in the world do you take me as?!?!," Stacy cried.  
  
"A SAIYAN SLAVE!!! NOW GO BAKE MY PIZZAS!!!!!," Vegeta ordered.  
  
"You need to go see someone about this...," Stacy said tracking Vegeta's location, then sent some people from the Mental Institute to get him. Then of coarse...Stacy hung up.  
  
As the men for Vegeta knocked on the door; Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten thought it was the pizza. They all made a run for the door...but Vegeta won.  
  
"GIVE ME MY PIZZA!!!!!," Vegeta yelled as he slammed the door open.  
  
One of the men instantly gave Vegeta a shot that knocked him out cold. As they wrapped him up, Trunks and Goten were laughing uncontrollably on the floor.  
  
As the men drove off with an unconscious Vegeta, Bulma walked in.  
  
"Hey Trunks, how was your day?," Bulma smiled.  
  
"It was ok. But we're hungry...," Trunks said turning to Goten.  
  
"Can you order us something, please?!," Goten begged her.  
  
"Ok! I'll call for pizza!," Bulma said.  
  
As Trunks saw her dial #3 on speed dial, he froze.  
  
'...if #3's the number for pizza...then...WHO WAS #9?!,' Trunks thought.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I know...it's short...yet sweet. I know Vegeta probably would've been strong enough to handle that shot, but hey! It's MY fic! So please read and review! No flames PLEASE!!!! Oh, and if you have any ideas if I should continue or make something sorta like this but with other characters or Trunks again, please give me suggestions!! Laterz! 


End file.
